SD021
Synopsis Upon arriveing in Oreburgh City, Yazmyne heads to the Oreburgh Gym. When she get there she sees Ethan and Kricketune battling skilfully against Roark's Rampardos with his new Rock Smash attack in tandem with its speed, Focus Energy and Sticky Web traps. However, Kricketune is cornered by a Zen Headbutt and defeated with a Flamethrower after trying to fight back one more time. Ethan has been defeated, but Roark congratulates him on a fine battle especially with a type-diadvantage. Jake breifly watched the battle and speaks up, saying that the match was pathetic and chides Ethan on his choice of Pokemon and his lack of variety, revealing that Roark had only used Rampardos for the battle. Before tensions could be raised, Yazmyne introduces herself to Jake while reconnecting with Ethan and his friends. Jake believes that Yazmyne is probably is as weak as Ethan if they are friends, but silently believes he's seen her somewhere particularly her Espeon though he dismisses it. After Roark's Pokemon recover, Jake has a grueling battle with Roark, which ends with Jake as the victory; however, Yazmyne is visibly unimpressed by Jake's battling style and his arrogant attitude. Yazmyne decides to wait until the next day for her gym battle, but she asks Jake to stick around, revealing that she saw him enter and lose early in the Silver Conference. After some conversation, Jake decides to stick around, wanting to see first hand if Yazmyne is a loser. Summary Yazmyne finishes eating her breakfast at the Pokemon Center. After performing some stretching, Yazmyne receives her Pokemon from Nurse Joy. Yazmyne calls out Espeon and hopes she's ready for the day's gym battle. The two decide to run to the gym together, but when they get there, they hear clashing from beyond the gym's doors. She reads an electronic sign that reads a gym battle is already in progress. Curious, Yazmyne and Espeon head on inside to see a trainer and his Kricketune battling a Rampardos on a rocky battlefield. Looking to the stands, Yazmyne sees Jillian and Cody with Glameow, Chimchar, and Piplup, meaning the battling trainer is Ethan. Yazmyne immediately goes to the stands to watch the battle. Cody gives Yazmyne the run down of the battle. It is 2-on-2 and Ethan lost Turtwig while Roark has only used Rampardos so far. Kricketune had covered the field with his Sticky Web, but Rampardos is still very mobile. Kricketune charges energy with Focus Energy. Rampardos attacks with Zen Headbutt, but Kricketune evades and pounds Rampardos with Rock Smash. Kricketune keeps up the fierce attacks and Yazmyne is incredibly impressed. Rampardos pushes off Kricketune and attacks with Zen Headbutt. Kricketune crosses his arms into an "X" to block the attack, but Rampardos charges Kricketune back into a rock. Kricketune uses his Focus Energy to force back Rampardos to the ground. At that moment, a boy walks in. Kricketune uses his strength to pounce on Rampardos one more time with Rock Smash; however, as Roark orders Flamethrower, Rampardos releases a torrent of flames from his mouth to scorch Kricketune and send him flying. Kricketune then crashes onto the ground unable to battle, making Roark the winner. Ethan collects his Kricketune and Yazmyne smiles, thinking that Kricketune is such a wonderful Pokemon, recalling Nick's. Ethan is upset he lost, but Roark congratulates Ethan for doing so well with a Pokemon that has a type-disadvantage. Ethan thanks Roark for the battle and heads to the stands where he is surprised to see Yazmyne. Ethan apologizes for looking dumb in front of her, but Yazmyne believes what she saw was fantastic, perplexing Ethan. The boy who walked in found it embarrassing. Ethan identifies the boy as Jake, who spouts should know better than to use Bug-Type against a Rock-Type. Before he could say anymore, Yazmyne introduces herself to Jake and advises him not to look down on trainers so casually. Espeon deliberately looks away from Jake. The boy dismisses Yazmyne and asks Roark for a battle. Roark agrees but says that Yazmyne had walked in first and he's curious if she wants a battle. Yazmyne says she does but she wants to see if Jake's bark is as good as his bite. Roark asks for an hour to get his Rampardos healed and then they will have their battle. Yazmyne silently realizes that she knows Jake. Yazmyne, Ethan, Jillian, and Cody go to a local restaurant and eat, and Yazmyne pays with a portion her Johto Grand Festival earnings. The Pokemon eat outside. The four talk about their brief time apart with Yazmyne explaining that her Buneary is still off the wall while Shinx is learning Iron Tail. Ethan asks why Yazmyne congratulates him when he lost. Yazmyne explains the nature of the move Fury Cutter: each successive strike is more powerful than the previous one but Kricketune's movements become sharper and faster in the process. She saw Kricketune converting the accumulating speed and power of Fury Cutter into Rock Smash, probably spawned by Kricketune's desire not to lose for Ethan. Cody wonders how Yazmyne knows so much about Pokemon. Yazmyne chuckles a bit and wonders about the boy Jake. Ethan says that Jake is a new rival he made, and he's incredibly rude. Yazmyne advises that Ethan should let Jake get to him, which is odd advice. Yazmyne says that there are a lot of trainers like Jake who believe their beliefs and battle styles are superior to others when, at the end of the day, it's all the same, a unique trainer with his unique battle style. Even so, Ethan, Jillian, and Cody are each going to find trainers and rivals like him and they need to learn to deal with it, get angry at the right time, be kind at the right time, and dismiss them at the right time. If this is Ethan's first time with such an experience than, he should allow Jake to get him as angry as possible until it no longer phases him. Jillian then catches on about the way to channel that anger. Yazmyne tells him to the channel that anger onto his Pokemon, not by yelling and screaming at them, but pushing them to overcome their limits and defeat enemies who underestimate them. Jillian admires that as good advice, and Jillian's Poketech jingles, as there is ten minutes until Jake's battle with Roark. The three enter and Jake and Roark are already at their battle positions. The match will be 3-on-3 with only Jake able to make substitutions. Roark sends out his first choice, Geodude, which Yazmyne finds typical for Rock-Type Gym Leaders. Jake responds with Gastrodon, and the battle begins. Gastrodon attacks with the black smoke of Clear Smog to blind Geodude. Roark orders Explosion. Geodude glows brightly and then suddenly explodes; everyone braces for impact and Gastrodon is caught in the explosion as well. The smoke clears to reveal both Geodude and Gastrodon unable to battle. Jillian comments on such a violent attack and Cody believes it's the perfect method for defeated a move one cannot defend against. Jake and Roark recall their Pokemon with Jake disappointed at Gastrodon for fainting against such an attack. Yazmyne watches intently as Jake chooses Heracross next. Ethan criticizes Jake for also using a Bug-type, but Cody reminds Ethan that Heracross is also a Fighting-Type. Second, Roark chooses Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon that Jillian scans into her dex. Heracross charge in with Brick Break. Roark orders Slam; Onix's large tail comes slamming down on Heracorss, who opens his wings to evade by flying. In the clear, Heracross lands its Brick Break, but it's not enough to defeat Onix, angering Jake. Roark orders Stealth Rock next. Onix's body becomes surrounded in several silver glitters that grow larger and fire around the battlefield. The energy then grows larger and forms into pointed gray rocks that sit on the ground. Ethan wants to look up the move in his dex, but Yazmyne says it will ruin the surprise. Heracross goes performs Bulk Up at Jake's command and prepares to go in for Close Combat. Roark orders Roar and Onix's sonic attack forces Heracross back into Jake's PokeBall. Out then pops Luxio. Yazmyne states that when recalled the stat changes of the withdrawn Pokemon are reset, which makes Roar an excellent counter. In addition, Cody recalls that Luxio was just a Shinx when they first saw it. Cody then scans Luxio into his dex, and the match continues. Upon Luxio entering the rocks of Stealth Rock crash in on Luxio. Luxio runs in with Iron Tail. Onix stops Luxio by trapping him in a Sand Tomb. As sand envelops Luxio's legs, Onix swats him with Slam and sends Luxio crashing through boulders. Jake orders Luxio to get up, which he does without hesitation. Roark orders Roar to force the recall of Luxio and Cody explains Roark's Stealth Rock-Roar combination. Jake has Luxio use Snarl. Luxio releases his own darkened sonic attack that cancels Roar and hurts Onix. With the Rock-type disoriented, Luxio lands an Iron Tail. Onix recovers and when Luxio goes for a second Iron Tail, Onix matches it with Slam. When Luxio falls back, Onix goes for another Slam, but Luxio bites on Onix and performs Ice Fang. Luxio's fangs glow bright blue and Onix's body begins to freeze. Yazmyne comments that Jake is playing on Onix's Ground-Typing. As Onix yells, Luxio takes it out with a final Iron Tail. Naturally, Roark's final Pokemon is Rampardos. Jake recalls Luxio for Heracross who is immediately smashed by the effects of Stealth Rock. Heracross makes the first move with Bulk Up, gaining power and defense. Rampardos attacks with Stone Edge, but Heracross flies high to avoid the rocks that pierce through the ground. Heracross prepares his descent with Brick Break. Jillian says that Heracross will be exposed to a Flamethrower, but Yazmyne is doubtful. Roark decides against Flamethrower, and orders Zen Headbutt. Rampardos' head glows light blue and it attacks. Zen Headbutt releases a distinct aura that causes Heracross to flinch; Heracross is subsequently struck by the super-effective attack. Heracross is knocked back and Rampardos capitalizes on the opportunity to land a Flamethrower. Yazmyne explains the mechanics of Zen Headbutt; she guesses Jake was hoping Rampardos would use Flamethrower first, so Heracross could dodge and still attack, but Roark is a gym leader for a reason. Furious, Jake orders Heracross to get up. Weak, Heracross struggles to his feet. Going for broke, Jake orders Heracross to siege with Close Combat. Prepared, Rampardos blocks the attack with his large tail, swatting the weakened Bug-Type back. Rampardos follows with a Stone Edge that takes Heracross out of the battle. Jake recalls Heracross gritting his teeth, believing he should have won with a type-advantage. Ethan does not like the way Jake treats his Pokemon. Jake has Luxio return to the field and he is crushed by Stealth Rock. The final battle between Rampardos and Luxio begins. Just as before, Roark starts out with Stone Edge. Luxio is ordered to evade them all, but he cannot and he is pummeled. Yazmyne is disappointed for other reasons. Luxio gets a grip and runs in preparing Iron Tail. Rampardos tries to inhibit Luxio with spurts of Flamethrower, but Luxio evades them all and strikes Rampardos. Espeon is not interested in the battle like the other Pokemon. For some reason, Yazmyne orders Espeon to watch Rampardos very closely. Rampardos recovers from the Iron Tail quickly and hits Luxio with Zen Headbutt. Roark says it's time to use something more powerful and orders Head Smash. Luxio is nearly down for the count, but at Jake's angry insistence, Luxio rises and inhibits Rampardos with Scary Face. Luxio's fangs them illuminate light blue with Ice Fang, which extends light blue beams that hits Rampardos, freezing one of its arms. Rampardos retaliates by lands a powerful Flamethrower. Luxio releases a sonic Snarl to deafen Rampardos. Luxio then takes the opportunity to attack with Iron Tail. Rampardos recuperates and uses Zen Headbutt. Iron Tail and Zen Headbutt clash for an explosion. When the smoke clears, both Pokemon are shown standing though Luxio is clearly about to keel over. Roark believes a final Stone Edge will win him the battle but Rampardos is unresponsive. The referee takes a good look at Roark's ace and he sees that Rampardos has fainted on his feet. Rampardos then finally falls, making Jake the winner. Ethan, Jillian, and Cody all agree that Roark and Jake shared an excellent battle. Yazmyne disagrees, believing both sides could have done better. Ethan and his friends do not understand, but Yazmyne points to Jillian that as a Coordinator she should soon see the flaws in the way Roark and Jake battled. Cody casually says that Yazmyne's got quite the bark, and Yazmyne promises she can back it up. She states that Roark and Jake are great trainers with excellent Pokemon but neither of them are a match for her; Ethan, Jillian, and Cody fall silent at such confidence, erring on arrogance. Roark awards Jake the Coal Badge and they share compliments on a fine battle. Roark tells Yazmyne his Pokemon are going to need a lot more recovery after that battle. Yazmyne requests her match for the next day, which the leader allows. Jake begins to take his leave to the next gym. When he gets outside, Yazmyne asks him to stop and stay in the city for one more day. Jake wants to know why and Yazmyne explains that she knows Jake. Ethan and his friends reach them. Yazmyne explains that Jake competed in the most recent Silver Conference in the Johto region and was eliminated in the Top 16. Jake asks how she'd know that and Yazmyne explains she trained in the Johto region by invitation to challenge the Johto Battle Frontier. This hits a nerve with Jake, and he asks what she wants. Yazmyne says that she understands why Jake lost in the first full battle. He does not know how to command his Pokemon properly. Jake thinks she's criticizing how he treats his Pokemon, but Yazmyne says that he failed to win the battle effectively. He won the battle, yes, but such methods will cost him major league battles. Jake wonders why he should listen to her, and Yazmyne says it's because she conquered the Battle Frontier. This again strikes an even bigger nerve with Jake and he takes her up on her offer to watch to prove she's not a loser like Ethan and his friends. Major Events *Ethan's Kricketune is revealed to have learned Rock Smash *Ethan is defeated by Roark *Yazmyne meets Jake *Jake defeats Roark and earns the Coal Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Jake *Roark *Referee Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Pachirisu (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Yazmyne's) *Luxio (Jake's) *Heracross (Jake's) *Gastrodon (Jake's) *Rampardos (Roark's) *Geodude (Roark's) *Onix (Roark's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams